bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TBoI:Wrath of the Lamb
First time really posting on any wiki,much less a talk page but if someone can,PLEASE! Put a giant warning down on any page that it would apply to,as I found a game breaking bug If you get the Curse of the Labryinth on The Depths,Count your game over. Once you find the first boss,it will be mom,it was twice in a row for me. Normally youd just move on to the second boss but since Moms doors is part of her,they are removed once you beat her,making you unable to kill the second boss,and thefore trapping you in that room/on that floor unless you happen to have a very lucky teleport to the second boss. 01:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Found a new familiar, "Bum Friend" I don't know what it does yet. I saw the bug page so ignore my earlier post,I did find something else out. If someone can for me add the trinket Goat Hoof. It seems to ALWAYS trigger Curse of the Labrinth (forgive my spelling) Make sure to simply not grab it past caves...As I did three times in a row. Scapular in Angel room To whoever's able to edit the page, I found a Scapular in the Angel room. Zorg50 03:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Guppy's Tail Theory I believe the Guppy's Tail item makes it so that any full regular hearts you would get from a standard drop (Room clear, chest, slot machine, etc.) become Spirit Hearts, not including half hearts which stay the same. TidalYuri 03:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) All 3 times I have gotten the tail, I have had an incredibly high number of locked chests, and 0-2 unlocked chests (the few ive had were things like challenge room/champion monster spawns). Could be related Darthz01 03:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I can only confirm that golden chests spawned much frequently when wearing Guppy's tail. I encoutered 6 of them in one level. Soulreaver4444 11:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I had an encounter with Super Sloth. He attacks by shooting multiple of the lobbed bombs and by shooting the spider enemies in twos. When I defeated him, he dropped Bob's Curse Bob's Curse gave me five bombs with a poisonous effect and gave me a zombie-like face with a missing eye, sort of similar to the Bob's Rotten Head item. I'll post a screencap of it shortly to go with this post. TidalYuri 04:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I encountered an especially challenging super version of Peep. It looked like a white, zombified version of the boss. Its eyes were ejected immediately, its liquid trail was blood and if you are level with its head either vertically or horizontally it can shoot red beams out of its sockets at you. QUITE CHALLENGING IMO. TidalYuri 04:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) not sure about all that stuff up there, or what it has to do with the afforementioned Guppy topic^ :/ according to this video, it seems that 1. getting at least two Guppy items (she has Guppy's Head when she gets Guppy's Tail, but then prior to that, she also had Guppy's Paw for a while) unlocks Guppy's Hairball and 2. getting at least two Guppy items turns you into Guppy. 02:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) as for guppy's tail the bad thing is that it randomly removes one of your red hearts... the good thin is that theres a chance of turning your enemies blue (like with poison effect only that its blue not green)... same color that of holy water when the vial breaks...may be of relation to holy water damage. Bloody Lust I just wanted to quickly point out that when you start the game as Samson, at the top of the screen it says Bloody Lust instead of Blood Lust like the character select. Not sure where to put this. 03:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if or where it's been posted; But unlike charm of the vampire killing flies will count as kills for Blood Lust. Exceptionally fun to use on the duke of flies. Few things I've found I wouldn't say I'm 100% sure, but I've had the following effects repeated every time I've gotten an item. Not sure if I should edit these in or not. Darthz01 03:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 1. Red Patch does not cause flying. It removes Isaac's skin upon taking any damage, and increases his tear damage, always blood tears so far. Sprite similar to the Dople. 2. Goat's hoof gave me a flat increase in damage while held. Found it early and started firing blood tears that did extra damage. 3. Guppy's Tail greatly increased the spawn rate of locked chests. Not sure if it's supposed to, but it happened on all 3 times recieving it. Average 5-7 locked chests per floor, even as early as basement 1. 4. Isaac's Fork effect only triggered upon completeing a room, not on a kill. So not exactly like the Charm. 5. The 2 of hearts gave 2 hearts. Spades gave 2 keys. Clubs gave 2 bombs. Diamonds gave double cash as stated. I may have spades and clubs mixed up, but each time I've used them it's always been 2 keys or 2 bombs. 6. There seems 2 be 2 secret rooms on each floor. One following the traditional 3+ surrounding it. Another that appears anywhere connected to at least 1 room. The second one often has a trinket in it. 7. Sacrifice rooms can be used with additional lives. Attempted on a 9 Deaths run. Locked chest was nothing special beyond any other locked chest. Boss challenge rooms only seem to open if you have only half a normal heart left (regardless of soul hearts). I only noticed this twice. Curse rooms always cost 1/2 a heart upon exit, even flying; plus, if a secret room spawns next to a curse room, there will be an additional door in the curse room leading to it, still costs 1/2 a heart. 8. There is a collectable called Mom's Coinpurse that spawns 4 random pills upon pickup. No other effects noted. Appears as a small light brown coin bag. I've only found it in boss drops. 9. Another item is the SMB Super Fan for beating the Meat Forever challenge. Appears as a bloodied buzz saw similar to super meat boy. Text says all stats up. Isaac becomes red, with a meat boy like face, leaves a blood trail as he walks. 10. A 6th Horsemen. Conquest. All grayish white with a blindfold. Only attack seems to be leaping off the top of the screen and sendng many beams of light down to hurt you. Drops a White Pony on death. Acts like the pony, but the charge spawns the same light beams in additon to the regular charge. (Beams similar to Crack the Sky) Conquest does have a second, charging attack. He charges offscreen and then many clones of him charge across at different sections of the room, though all from the same side, and they disappear once the attack ends. TidalYuri 04:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, guess he just liked spamming beams on me. Flying plus on a rock made me immune to them as they never hit on top. 11. Oh, also, one more thing. Curse of the lost seems to remove the treasure room from the current floor. And seems to be a popular curse for the challenge runs, being automatic on about half of them. Darthz01 04:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) So, I saw the giant laser in the pre-release screenshots, and I've been play WotL for a bit. I've recently discovered Technology 2, and the thought occured to me that to get this giant laser, you may need both Technology and Technology 2. That's tech 1 and chocolate milk. An old combo. On a side note, chocolate milk does not affect tech 2 in any way. 18:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Completely not true. Chocolate Milk and Tech 2 is an incredibly broken combo that causes Tech 2 to constantly deal maximum damage. I was able to kill every single unit and boss in the entire runthrough in under a second when I got both of these items in the first floor. 12. IV Bag. "Portable Blood Bank" Acts as a blood donation machine, spacebar item, similar to the portable slots. Found one from a blood donation machine. Darthz01 18:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 13.The Missing Page. Apparently i killed isaac with it on hand and had a new End cutscene and on the title page a picture of something but withne peice in it. It looks like it takes sixs pieces but until further noice can' be sure. Will be experimenting with hat happens when you get sic and if it can also work by kiling satan. IProChaosAngel 02:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Technology So...just got the Sacred Heart and Technology. Apparently this happens. Any other new tear modifers affect tech in any way? http://i.imgur.com/kd0HJ.png Gonna be a sweet rave party. Darthz01 05:38, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I think if you get curse of the labirinyth with 2 bosses then fight mom it glitches, because it locks you into mum's room giving you no way down as you have to do both bosses to go on Bum Friend Bum friend goes around picking up coins off the floor and occasionaly drops an item, like a beggar boy that follows you I had this upgrade for a short time; It seems to only ever drop pickup items; If it picks up a nickel or a dime theres a chance for it to drop more than one item as well; possibly equivalent to the number of pennies i'm assuming. Guppy's Hairball Been experimenting with this one a bit. It's physical, like Meat Boy, and you can swing it and hit items like bombs and stuff to move them. You can also swing it around like a flail and hit enemies with it for damage. If you kill an enemy with the hairball, it grows bigger, a condition which seems to last for the entire floor. Not sure what effect that has other than increased size, and it doesn't look like it grows every time. MrMagoo22 16:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Toothpicks doesn't seem to set range to min. I'm not certain, but i think it actually increased my range. In any case, i can shoot more than half a room's width with it. 18:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Some images of items to add I'm not a skilledfull wiki editor, please someone with privilegies add this images to the items list http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Following Missing unlocks Noticed the Lamb page is still missing some unlocks. Here are the ones I have so far: Sacrificial Knife: Unlocked by beating Isaac with Eve Blood Rights: Unlocked by beating Satan with Samson. I haven't picked up either yet so I don't know what either do. But proof here in case you don't believe me. Chetyre 19:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Scapular - Supposed revival capability Scapular does not have a revival capability unlike what's currently stated on the page, it does indeed add a soul heart when you're down to a half heart but once that's gone you die and you certainly don't respawn. Luck Luck works just like the luck foot probably. It will allow a better chance of drops from fire/poop/tinted rocks/arcade Etc. Polaroid: Beating new final boss w/ Polaroid unlocks "The End" title screen? I beat the new final boss while holding The Polaroid since I've heard talk that the "puzzle piece" title screen is actually a picture that resembles The Polaroid and the Fortune Teller machines also say "Bring him the photo." When I did, I got messages that I had unlocked Abel (I was Cain, so yeah) and Dad's Key (strange, because I saw the key in the dungeon before, although that was Patch 1.0). Ending 12 played, but when I got back to the Title Screen it had changed to the picture on the left. I hadn't seen any of the alternate title screens before due to the bug where Golden God shows up instead, but this one came immediately after I beat Isaac with The Polaroid. Can anyone confirm/deny that this is how you get "The End" title screen? SavageTech 05:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC)